Candidat: Draco Malfoy
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Déjà six ans qu'il étudiait la médicomagie. Six ans qu'il bossait comme un dingue. Six ans qui seraient réduits à néant s'il n'obtenait pas son internat. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse son entretien. Un bête entretien d'embauche. Pas la peine d'avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ? Pas la peine de trembler...


**Candidat: Draco Malfoy**

Draco inspira profondément. Il n'était pas confiant. Bien sûr, il savait très bien qu'il avait toutes les compétences requises pour cet internat en médicomagie mais il était bien conscient que ça n'était pas le problème. Ça n'était pas ses notes que le médicomage qui allait le recevoir allait regarder. Il n'y jetterait peut-être même pas un seul coup d'œil.

Il avait sans doute été informé par la faculté des résultats du jeune homme. Excellents, soit dit en passant. Il était même le meilleur, avec Hermione Granger. Ils s'étaient un petit peu rapprochés durant toutes ces années à étudier sur le même banc et il avait fini par sympathiser avec celle-ci. Au moins, avec elle, il pouvait réviser. Pas comme avec Blaise qui ne savait décidemment que s'amuser. A croire qu'il aurait son diplôme de commerce magique international dans une pochette surprise.

Draco, lui, avait travaillé sans relâche. Il avait passé des journées, des nuits sur ses livres, sur ses parchemins, pour tout apprendre, tout connaître sur le bout de sa baguette. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Plus que tout autre, il était impératif qu'il sache tout par cœur, et qu'il sache bien l'appliquer. Qu'il prouve qu'il était le meilleur.

C'était son seul argument. Le seul qu'il pourrait opposer à Sainte-Mangouste s'ils refusaient de le prendre. Qu'ils se priveraient du meilleur interne qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et qu'un autre hôpital ou clinique l'aurait à leur place, car il ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça.

Il aurait bien ajouté qu'en plus, ils se rendraient coupables de discrimination mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée s'il voulait être pris. Pourtant, c'était ce qui se passerait s'ils refusaient. Bien sûr, ils invoqueraient quelque chose dans son parcours qui les chagrinait, un meilleur étudiant qui venait d'on ne savait où. Mais Draco savait que ça n'était pas pour cette raison.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, après avoir fait une huitième année, depuis que la Guerre était terminée, il se battait sans cesse contre son nom. Il avait défrayé les chroniques, son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, sa mère s'était suicidée quelques années plus tôt, affirmant ne plus appartenir à ce monde, et il ne restait plus que lui. Lui qui avait été blanchi de ses méfaits au motif qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin manipulé, et qu'il avait aidé Harry Potter lui-même.

Mais les gens n'oubliaient pas. Les gens ne pardonnaient pas. Pour entrer dans sa faculté, il avait fallu qu'il fasse le forcing auprès de l'administration, qu'il la supplie presque de le prendre malgré son passé. Il voulait vraiment devenir médicomage. Il voulait vraiment aider les autres. Soigner leurs blessures et leurs cicatrices, à défaut de pouvoir cautériser les siennes. Il faisait tout pour passer inaperçu et il n'avait plus rien du gamin arrogant qu'il avait été. Mais les premières impressions avaient la vie dure.

Enfin, il prit une dernière inspiration et frappa au bureau que lui avait indiqué la sorcière d'accueil. Quand il avait dit son nom pour qu'elle cherche son rendez-vous dans son agenda, elle avait grimacé. Elle avait bien essayé de le cacher mais il avait vu l'effet que cela lui avait fait. Cela serait sans doute pareil avec ses patients, s'il en avait.

« Entrez. » Dit une voix étouffée par la porte fermée.

Il obéit. Maintenant, son avenir allait se jouer. Il avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Anemo. Celui-ci avait la cinquantaine, sans doute, des tempes grisonnantes et un visage inexpressif pour l'instant. Le jeune homme redoutait le pire.

Il l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer qu'ils ne le prenaient pas, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il allait être refusé du plus grand hôpital magique d'Angleterre. Il finirait au fin fond de l'Ecosse, à soigner des sorciers soûls à longueur de journée, désespérés d'habiter dans leur patelin paumé à élever des botrucs. Si tant était qu'on pouvait élever les botrucs.

« Bien. J'ai lu attentivement votre dossier. Il est excellent. »

Oui, ça, il savait. Ça n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'embêtait, s'agaça Draco dans sa tête. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour remarquer que ses notes étaient bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Il se retint pourtant de faire une remarque et resta impassible.

« Mais vous savez comme moi que ça n'est pas notre principal problème. »

« Docteur, je vous assure que… » Commença le jeune homme, s'avançant d'un pas, espérant pouvoir au moins défendre sa cause, ne pas se laisser faire.

« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. » Le coupa son interlocuteur. « Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de juger suivant votre passé. Que vous avez été blanchi par la Justice Magique. Et que vous feriez un excellent médicomage. »

« Cependant ? » Compléta Draco tout en redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

« Cependant, vous savez comme moi que ça n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Que des patients que nous traitons ne voudront peut-être pas que vous les examiniez. Que certains de nos infirmiers ou secrétaires refuseront peut-être de travailler avec vous. Certains ont eu des membres de leur famille, des amis, décédés pendant la Guerre, ou avant. » Dit-il gravement.

« Je sais, oui. Mais moi aussi ! Moi aussi j'ai souffert de cette Guerre. Moi aussi j'ai perdu des proches. Des personnes en qui j'avais confiance, que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien. A part mon métier. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser sous ce prétexte, que fait-on de la seconde chance ? A quoi cela a-t-il servi qu'on me blanchisse, si personne ne m'accepte ensuite ? Autant aller à Azkaban. » Murmura, rageux, Draco.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, se passa la main sur le visage, soupira. Il voulait vraiment ce poste. Sainte-Mangouste était le meilleur hôpital à des centaines de kilomètres aux alentours. C'était un début de carrière magnifique. Un tremplin formidable. C'était ce qu'il méritait, il avait travaillé sans relâche pour obtenir cet internat.

Pour valider son diplôme de médicomagie. Habituellement, on ne prenait pas de rendez-vous avec son futur supérieur, pas avant de savoir qu'on était pris, c'était la faculté et l'hôpital qui décidaient d'un commun accord. Mais il était un cas particulier. Encore et toujours.

Combien de fois, durant toutes ces années d'études, des professeurs l'avaient regardé de travers, des étudiants avait refusé de travailler avec lui ? Il ne les comptait plus. Heureusement, il y avait toujours Granger pour se porter volontaire, et pour incendier quiconque ferait une remarque. Cette fille, elle n'était pas nette quand même. Enfin, ça n'était pas le sujet.

« Vous le voulez vraiment, cet internat dans mon service, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda doucement le Docteur Anemo.

Draco soupira et prit la liberté de s'assoir sur une des chaises. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, regarda ses pieds durant un instant, puis releva la tête. Enfin, il raconta :

« Quand la Guerre a été finie, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru s'effondrait. Toutes mes certitudes. Ma famille que je croyais invincible a été traînée dans la boue. Le père que j'avais craint a été traité comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Mon nom était synonyme de honte, et de mangemorisme. Quand j'ai été blanchi et que j'ai pu retourner à Poudlard, personne ne m'a adressé la parole, ou presque. J'ai continué mes études sous les moqueries, les insultes, les injures. Un juste retour des choses, sans doute.

Ça a continué évidemment quand je suis rentré à la faculté de médicomagie, après avoir forcé l'administration à m'accepter. J'ai travaillé dur, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, pour réussir. Cet internat, c'est la dernière étape pour que je puisse enfin réaliser mes projets. Pour que je puisse enfin prouver que j'ai changé. »

« Si je vous accepte dans mon service, vous savez que ça sera difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il faudra vous battre. Autant sinon plus que dans les amphithéâtres. Pour vous faire accepter. Ça prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps sans doute. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et votre dossier est excellent. Je vous prends, Monsieur Malfoy. Faîtes en sorte de trouver votre place au sein de notre équipe. Je serai personnellement votre senior. Et je ne tolérerai aucun abus, d'aucune provenance. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très clair. Merci docteur, merci beaucoup ! » Le remercia vivement Draco avant de s'en aller.

Il l'avait eu. Il avait eu son poste. Il allait pouvoir conclure ses études. Faire sa thèse. Avec l'un des meilleurs médicomages du pays. Dans le meilleur hôpital. Il partit rapidement avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis.


End file.
